The Johns Hopkins-Fogarty African Bioethics Training Program (FABTP) is in its 11th year. Since 2000, we have provided training in research ethics to 30 professionals from 14 African countries. Our trainees have achieved remarkable success; they collectively have produced 128 bioethics-related publications, served on 36 IRBs, and been awarded 43 grants. Sixteen are working full time in bioethics, 10 entered or completed graduate degree programs, and 4 have served as key African faculty in Fogarty funded training programs. In 2000, there were few bioethics programs in Africa. Recognizing the need for African voices in bioethics, we developed a program for individual scholars from Africa with commitment to be bioethics leaders in their countries. Since 2000, however, more research ethics training opportunities have emerged in Africa. Guided by a small group of African bioethics leaders, we restructured our FABTP in 2009 to offer institutional partnerships with institutions ready to move to the next level with research ethics. Since 2010, we competitively selected one African institution per year with existing strengths in bioethics for the FABTP-- helping the institution deepen its footprint and expertise in research ethics. In 2010, we worked with University of Botswana, and in 2011, we are in an exciting partnership with Makerere University, Uganda. The institutional approach is consistent with other capacity development initiatives in Africa, with the growing recognition that the success of well trained individuals reies on strong and well grounded institutions that can foster a productive and satisfying career path. This is an important strategic step to contributing to a secure future of research ethics in Africa As such, our specific aims are: 1) To enhance institutional capacity in research ethics through one year partnerships with five different African institutions committed to establishing a dedicated program or center for research ethics and selected for existing depth in and commitment to research ethics programs; 2) To continue to nurture through personal contact, web interaction, targeted invitations, personal mentoring, and professional matchmaking a network of high quality African research ethics scholars as a resource for the continent; 3) To rigorously evaluate both individual and institutional training efforts, to modify in real time approaches that are not effective, and to respond to guidance of our expert and thoughtful African and U.S. Advisory Committee. Our application builds on the extraordinary strengths at Johns Hopkins in both bioethics and global health research, where collaborations exist with institutions in more than 20 African countries. We also build on the practical and substantive experience of our 11 year FABTP history. Our program has been productive and successful, we believe, in great part because we work so closely with current and alumni FABTP trainees, and with our JHU global health colleagues who consistently model commitments to collaboration, to capacity development, and to the highest standards of quality. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The Johns Hopkins-Fogarty African Bioethics Training Program (FABTP) competitively selects one African institution per year with existing strengths in bioethics to help the institution deepen its footprint and expertise in research ethics. This institutional approach strengthens the capacity of African Institutions to conduct sound research in public health and is consistent with the growing recognition that the success of well trained individuals relies on strong and well grounded institutions that can foster a productive and satisfying career path. FABTP will enhance capacity in research ethics through one year partnerships with five different African institutions committed to establishing a dedicated program or center for research ethics, and develop a network of high quality African research ethics scholars.